Moi, ma vie, mon journal
by Enigmatique
Summary: Suivez Amaria dans toute ses péripéties à travers son journal intime. (oui je suis pas douée pour les résumés... Gomen)
1. Chapter 1

Pourquoi moi ? Comment en suis-je arriver là ? Ce sont les question que je suis en droit de me poser. Car en ce moment j'enchaîne les péripéties et les bourdes...On dirait vraiment que je suis maudite pourtant tout avait super bien commencer...

Ah ! Mais oui, c'est vrai cher journal intime, toi tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle.C'est sûr que franchement sans vouloir te vexer, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'écrire sa vie sur un cahier mais bon... Miku m'a dit que ça faisait du bien et que cela permet de réfléchir, alors pourquoi pas ?

Mais commençons donc par les présentations.J'ai seize ans et je m'appelle Amaria, pas courant comme prénom n'est-ce pas? Mais à vrai dire je ne l'aime pas, malheureusement on ne choisit pas son prénom … et ses parents non plus d'ailleurs. Ma mère est avocate et mon père médecin. Ils travaillent tout les deux énormément et on ne peux pas dire qu'ils ont la fibre parental. J'apprécie la solitude donc cela ne me dérange pas vraiment. Mes géniteurs sont aussi assez impulsif, en effet il y a trois mois de cela ils m'ont laisser chez ma grand-mère pour faire un tour du monde en amoureux, qui dit amoureux dit sans moi bien sur. Alors tel un encombrant ou un paquet ils m'ont larguer chez mamie à cent kilomètres de toutes mes connaissances.

Alors mon cher ami, mon cher journal, je vais t'expliquer ce qui me pousse à écrire ces lignes. Revenons donc trois mois auparavant.

C'est la fin des vacances d'hiver, cela fait deux semaines que je vis chez ma grand-mère. Mes parents, eux , sont censés revenir dans un an. Je ne sais pas si je vais leur manquer mais j'espère quand même qu'ils vont bien s'amuser.

Demain, c'est la rentrée et je stresse...

Mes amis me manque, mon chez-moi me manque même mon lycée me manque c'est pour vous dire … Bon le point positif c'est que le lycée a un nom qui me plais bien « Sweet Amoris » moi, ça me fais penser à un bonbon bien sucré.

Je fais les derniers préparatifs avant demain. Mon sac est bien fait, il me semble que rien ne me manque, le formulaire d'inscription est là et complété. Bon, tout est O.K alors.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, je ne veux pas passer pour une narcissique mais je me trouve assez mignonne : j'aime bien mes yeux bleus, ma taille assez petite, mes longs cheveux, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste chez moi c'est leur couleur, et oui, je suis blonde et je déteste ça. Je ne sais même pas de qui j'ai hérité ça, ils sont tous brun dans la famille .

Je réfléchi quelques instants : mes parents ne sont pas là, et a part mamie je n'ai aucune famille et connaissances à des kilomètres à la ronde, et même si je l'adore on ne peux pas dire que mamie a encore toute sa tête. Eurêka ! j'ai un plan diabolique

Je pris mon argent et couru au premier coiffeur que je vis.

Moi : bonjour ce serait pour une coloration

Coiffeuse : Bonjour mademoiselle, une coloration ? Très bien, installez-vous je vous pris.

Je m'assis sur la chaise et la coiffeuse me donna un catalogue avec toute les colorations que je pouvais me faire. Mon choix fut très rapide et se porta pour un blanc perle, cette couleur, j'en avait rêver...

De retour chez moi, je vit ma grand-mère me regarder elle a remarqué pense-je alors je dis :

Moi : Qui a t'il mamie ?

Mamie: Il y a quelque chose qui a changer, tu t'es fait une frange ? Ça te vas très bien ma chérie.

Moi : Ah...euh, oui c'est ça merci mamie. Je vais dans ma chambre me reposer pour demain

Mamie : vas y ma puce !

J'allais vers ma chambre en jubilant, elle n'y avait vu que du feu comme prévu. Ma frange ? J'ai toujours eu une frange.

Après quelques vérifications supplémentaire je parti me couchais ? Demain une longue journée m'attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring !

Pouah, le réveil sonne déjà. Je me lève dans un mouvement de lenteur et écouta autour de moi. Aucun bruit, mamie doit sûrement dormir encore, je vais faire attention de ne pas la réveiller. Mes parents devraient avoir honte : me laisser à ma grand-mère alors qu'elle est fatiguée en ce moment, la pauvre...même si je suis discrète je suis quand même une source supplémentaire de problèmes pour elle.

Je pris mon petit déjeuné, rien de bien royal, juste de quoi tenir jusqu'à midi. Après une bonne douche, je partie m' y a un autre point positif à propos de ce lycée : Ils n'obligent pas les élèves à porter des uniformes. Je vais pouvoir enfin m'habiller comme bon me semble pour aller au lycée

J'enfile ma plus belle robe, c'était ma tante qui me l'avait offert elle était noire avec de la dentelle grise et mes plus belles platesformes.

Avant de partir je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, décidément les cheveux blancs me vont à merveilles.

Bon, Je suis devant le lycée, je fais quoi moi maintenant ? C'est super impressionnant,il n'a rien a voir avec mon petit lycée perdu au fin fond de la campagne. Je m'avançais vers la porte principale et entra dans le bâtiment.

Whaou ! C'est super grand pense-je

Bon, maintenant il faut que je trouve le bureau de la directrice. Après quelques minutes de recherche et surtout après m'être trompé plusieurs fois je trouva un une porte avec une affiche « bureau de la directrice »

Je toqua à la porte :

?:Mmh...Entrez !

Moi : Bonjour, suis-je bien dans le bureau de la directrice ? demande-je en espérant que la réponse soit positive.

?:Oui, vous y êtes. Je suppose que vous êtes la nouvelle élevé. Amaria il me semble dit-elle avec une once de dédain dans sa voix.

Moi:Oui, c'est bien moi, je viens vous apportez mon formulaire d'inscription.

La directrice:Très bien, ( Elle lu quelques lignes de mon dossier) Bien, tout me semble en ordre . Vous pouvez allé de suite en classe mademoiselle, bon courage pour votre premier cours.

Moi :Merci, mais … où est ma classe madame ?

La directrice : Ah oui, où avais-je la tête ! Attendez que je vérifie.( elle lu quelque ligne d'un énorme dossier) Alors Amaria ...Amaria ...vous voilà, vous êtes en 2nd 3. Votre premier cours sera donc ! Ma quelle chance, vous êtes dans la même classe que Nathaniel. Je vais le chercher, il va d'accompagné.

La petite dame tout de rose vêtue partie pour revenir quelque minute plus tard d'un garçon au cheveux blond, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate bleu.

Nathaniel : Enchanté,je suis Nathaniel, nous serrons dans la même classe cette année

Moi : De même , je m'appelle Amaria.

La directrice : Vous ferrez connaissance plus tard, allez ! hop ! En cours.

Nathaniel : Amaria, tu viens je vais te montrer le chemin

Nous sortîmes du bureau de la directrice et marchons vers la classe d'histoire.

Nathaniel : Alors tu es nouvelle ici, d'où viens tu ?

Moi : Je viens de loin si tu veux savoir, un village si perdu qu'il ne se trouve meme pas sur les plan.

Nathaniel:-rire- En effet, tu vas voir je pense que tu vas te plaire ici

Moi : Je l'espère, Au faite merci de l'accompagné.

Nathaniel : Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est mon rôle après tout je suis délégué principale et en plus tu es dans la même classe que moi.

Moi:Délégué principale, tu dois en avoir des responsabilités !

Nathaniel :Oui, j'en ai mais j'aime bien avoir un rôle ici. Tiens nous sommes arriver, a toi l'honneur.

Je toqua a la porte une boule au ventre en espérant que m'a nouvelle classe et mes nouveaux camarades seraient sympa.


End file.
